guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reverse Hex
So can anyone actually come up with a use for this skill? Ubermancer 23:16, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :It's basically remove hex and reversal of fortune rolled in one. You only save 1/4 second... it's not very useful.--Life Infusion 22:27, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::To be accurate, you save a full second, due to the 3/4 second aftercast. That being said...I'd still take both reversal and remove before reverse hex. If it were a one second cast, I might think about taking reverse hex. As it is, it's not worth a second glance.--Carmine 21:37, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :I used it on my monk Hero's skillbar in Factions and it was very useful as a prot monk skill used with the right energy management skills. However shouldn't "If a hex was removed, '''" be added to the description? Is it not in the description in the game? If not, maybe I should report it as a possible typo to A-net. --Jyro X 08:38, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::"If a hex is removed", or any phrase like that to describe the conditional, is NOT in the description in-game. — HarshLanguage 21:54, 26 January 2007 (CST) :A minor boon is that it will be affected by Aura of Enchantment. A rather weak boon...but...it is...something. --Carmine 21:03, 9 February 2007 (CST) :All the discussion bashing it seems to be from back when it was a 2-second cast with a 7-second recharge. Now that it's .25/10, does anybody think it's worth using? I've had it on my PvE active prot monk for a while, but I dunno if it's the optimal hex removal to be taking. 404notfound 20:59, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'd say no, but I'm not a monk. The good things about this are it's got a fast cast and faster than usual recharge for a hex removal, so it's good use of time. But the damage reduction is kind of unimpressive since you can get better results for 10e if you spend more time doing it. Deny/veil and then reversal will get more effect, a second dose of divine favor, and at least as much hex removal, but take 2s from beginning of casting the first to the end of casting the second. --Fyren 21:24, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::The damage reduction is going to be about as useful as a second hit of DF anyway, so it's really just saving skill slots at the cost of requiring more energy upfront. --Kale Ironfist 22:07, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't think this really saves slots. I can't imagine someone thinking "I'll take reverse hex instead of reversal and veil/deny." You can say the protection is like another dose of DF, but my comparison was to a single removal plus reversal. --Fyren 22:54, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I'd say it does save slots, now that it's cast time is reduced to 1/4. Less time spent casting = less chance of interruption and lesser chance of being caught flatfooted due to aftercast. Regardless, the individual effects of veil/deny and reversal are required more than having them combined in one and costing more. --Kale Ironfist 03:10, 17 May 2007 (CDT) '''Indent reset The major benefit of Reverse Hex now is to get a nasty hex off before a cover hex can...cover it. The damage reduction is unfortunately weak, but it might help here and there in HA: it'll ward off some spikes, like Shatterstone, or some of the sin's hexy spikes. Notably, it sadly cannot remove Shadow Shroud, which is a real pain in the ass against level 30 Onis. --Carmine 09:53, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :This May sound bizarre to some, but since this is an enchantment, I've been using this skill combined with High Mysticism in order to offset the cost in Alliance battles, being able to remove shadow prison sharpish is a real boon. --Ckal Ktak 12:27, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Yea, this skill is meant for a derv, since it will cost only 5 energy due to mysticism, and has faster cast/recharge than other monk hex removals. The damage reduction is just a minor bonus, but still a bonus. Zyber 06:14, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Backfire + Reverse Hex If you have backfire on yourself does this lessen the damage that you take from it or is the damage BEFORE the reduction :Before the reduction. — Skuld 04:39, 1 March 2007 (CST) could you use this to remove a hex from someone standing in a well of prophane? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 03:54, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :nvm, obviously wont work >< — ~Soqed Hozi~ 03:55, 23 May 2007 (CDT) SP sins just thought...this would be good against sins that use hexes like the SP sin....remove the snare and reduce the strength of their spike...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:44, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :That has been the meta in Hero Battles to protect against assassin spikes using hexes since it began.-- 19:46, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Dervish synergy not to bad on dervishes with even 0 speced into prot prayers. quick hex removal so it can remove anti-melee before a cover hex lands, and gives back some energy after it ends.-- 19:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC)